Le mensonge d'une vie
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Leurs vies ne sont que mensonges, et pourtant ensemble, ils trouveront la vérité... Pov Kyûbi/Naruto, en alternance. /!\ UA, OOC, yaoi et/ou hétéro; je pense deathfic aussi... Euh voila je crois.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre:** alors euh.. je crois en total UA, OOC, yaoi et/ou hétéro; POV KyûNaru

**Couples:** Aucun pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

**Disclamer:** Vous le savez, rien ne m'appartient, excepté l'idée.

**Résumé:** Leurs vies ne sont que mensonges, et pourtant ensemble, ils trouveront la vérité... Pov Kyûbi et Naruto. En alternance.

**Note:** Idée totalement inédite, j'en suis sûre! Et j'écoutais "_Nobody's home_" d'Avril Lavigne, à 01:28 exactement quand l'idée m'est venu. Enfin surtout le titre ;D.

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Le mensonge d'une vie

Toute ma vie s'est résumé à ça: des mensonges. Le mensonge de ma naissance, de mon sang dit royal, de mes origines, de mon autre coeur, le mensonge de ma vie.

Mes mensonges quotidiens aussi. Tous ces sourires que j'offre. C'est si facile de sourire pour mentir, ça l'est moins pour ne pas pleurer.

Mais un sourire peut tout arranger et les gens ont besoin de quelqu'un qui sache sourire peu importe la situation. Je suis **ce** quelqu'un.

Je suis Kyûbi no Yoko, je vis dans Uzumaki Naruto, mon hôte et serviteur.

################################

Toute ma vie se résume à ça: la maladie. La maladie de ma naissance, de mon sang : ma leucémie, de mes origines, de mon coeur. Le mensonge de ma vie.

Les petites maladies du quotidien aussi. Tous ces sourires pour m'efforcer de croire que tout va bien. Pour cacher ma vie, celle d'un souffrant. La vérité de ma vie.

Je suis mensonges et maladies. Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, porteur de Kyûbi, mon hôte et maître.

################################

**Quelques années plus tôt; pov Kyûbi.**

J'ai aujourd'hui seize ans. Je l'ignore encore, mais je vais mourir dans quelques heures.

Je suis avec mes meilleurs amis: Uchiwa Madara, et le Shodaime. On l'appelle tous comme ça parce que c'est le président du conseil des élèves du lycée. Le premier.

On est à la cafétéria. On mange un coup. Il n'est que onze heures, il n'y a pas âme qui vive et c'est surtout pour ça que l'on est venus ici. Nous n'avons pas réellement faim.

Nous cherchons un moyen de saboter la fête d'halloween qu'organise le lycée. Nous sommes les trois mousquetaires depuis la creche. Nous avons fait plus que les quatre cents coups. Et excellent comme nous sommes, personne n'a jamais douter que ça pouvait être nous. Mais il faut avouer qu'avec les yeux hors pairs de Madara, les parfaites techniques de camouflage du Shodaime, et avec mes talents d'acteur, c'est facile à cacher! Et puis il faut aussi avouer que nous sommes des beaux gosses. M'enfin, Shodaime nous brief sur son idée pour cette année.

"Ecoutez les gars..." J'adore quand il prend un ton formel. Je bouillonne sur place.

" Oui?!

- Alors voila,

- Oui??!!!

- On ne va rien faire cette année.

- hein?

- Expliques-toi!" Argh, il m'enerve toujours autant quand il romps ses promesses.

" Ma petite amie aimerai vraiment y participer et

- Ouais, c'est bon, on a compris"

Madara vient de le couper. Il est dans le même état que moi: agacé.

Nous débattons ainsi jusqu'à quatorze heures. Puis, je me lèves, excédé.

" Ah! C'est bon! C'est toujours la même chose avec toi! Que de mensonges!"

Je lui crache ça au nez et m'en vais.

Madara ramasse nos affaires tandis que Shodaime me poursuis. Le voyant, j'accélère le pas. "Attends!"

Je ne l'écoute pas, et me met à courir. Je ne regarde pas où je vais, je veux juste courir et m'en aller trés loin.

Et puis, je l'entends hurler. Je m'arrête. Je n'aurais pas dû.

" AAAAAH!!!! Attention!!! Kyû!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAH!!!"

Une voiture vient de me percuter. Je le vois à peine courir vers moi que déjà, je le sens. Je meure. Je sombre , m'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les abîmes.

**Ces même heures, pov Naruto.**

J'ai aujourd'hui sept ans. Je l'ignore encore mais je vais revivre dans quelques heures.

Je suis dans un foutu d'hôpital. Mon coeur a encore fait des manières, et j'ai dû venir hier soir d'urgence. Encore et toujours ces crises. Pourquoi suis-je né comme ça?! J'ai rien demandé à personne moi. En plus, j'ai faim et la bouffe est vraiment pas bonne ici. Quoiqu'à l'orphelinat, c'est pas beaucoup mieux mais ça l'est quand même.

J'en ai assez. Assez de ces foutues machines, de ces foutus murs blancs, de ces foutues infimières. Je ne fais que ça, voyager entre l'orphelinat et l'hôpital! J'en ai marre. Je n'ai que sept ans moi! Je veux jouer! Je ne suis pas en sucre!

Je m'énerve et mon coeur s'emballe. J'en ai vraiment assez. Que l'on m'acheve ou me libère! Si Dieu existe, qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Une violente toux me prend, j'en crache du sang. A cette vision, je cris, horrifié. Puis m'évanouie.

" Naruto-kun!!! A l'aide! Sensei!!!"

Et je tombe dans le coma.

Pendant plusieurs heures qui me semble des siécles, je lutte, seul dans le noir le plus profond. Mais je le sens, je le sais. Je chute.

Que peut-on faire à sept ans avec un mental aussi reduit que le mien?

Mon coeur lache, je m'en vais alors?

Je ne voulais pas...

**POV personne**

" Tsunade-sensei!!! J'ai un coeur pour le petit Naruto-kun!!

- Doù vient-il?

- Un jeune homme s'est fait renversé, il y a moins de dix minutes. Il a fait un troma cranien! On ne peut plus rien pour lui!

- ...

- Mais on peut toujours sauver Naruto-kun!!

- Non.

- Hein?! Mais Tsunade-sensei!! Vous savez comme moi que

- Tsunade-sensei!! Le coeur de Naruto-kun s'est arrêté! Encore une fois!

- Je vous en prie! Vous savez qu'il n'y survivra pas! Les greffes de coeur sont de plus en plus rare! C'est sa seule chance! Tsunade-sensei! Il n'a que sept ans!

- Faites-le Tsunade.

- Namikaze-sama?

- ... Arg, préparez les blocs 3 et 4!! Que toutes les personnes disponible se préparent pour une transplantation! Nous allons donner un nouveau coeur à Naruto!

- Merci! Merci Sensei!

- VITE!! ... Tiens bon, petit."

_à suivre.._

* * *

**_Sachiyo:_** Voilaaaaa. Premier chapter finish! Bon, je sais pas si c'est bien mais en tout cas... j'aime mon idée héhé!

Bon, c'est petit, je sais. Mais j'écris le "script" sur papier. Et j'ai plus une seule feuille chez moi _ ... A l'école, je fais la misérable ... Et ça marche! En gros, tout ça pour dire que je souhaitais qu'il soit plus long mais j'avais plus rien pour écrire!

En espérant avoir éveillé votre curiosité!

Merci.

PS: **Tsubaki-san:** Moi, j'aime bien!!

Sasuke: Leche-botte è_é


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre:** alors euh.. je crois en total UA, OOC, yaoi et/ou hétéro; POV KyûNaru

**Couples:** Aucun pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je pense que ça débouchera sur un ItaNaru en passant par un SasuNaru et/ou un NejiSasu.. J'hésite :p

**Disclamer:** Vous le savez, rien ne m'appartient, excepté l'idée.

**Résumé:** Leurs vies ne sont que mensonges, et pourtant ensemble, ils trouveront la vérité... Pov Kyûbi et Naruto. En alternance.

**Note:** Ce passage-ci a été écrit sur un mélange de "_Nobody's Home_" toujours, de "_Orochimaru's theme_" ainsi que de "_Orochimaru's ~fight~_".. Non, je n'aime pas et même deteste l'affreux-dégueu mais j'aime les chansons qui le caractérise :p

**Note 2: **Je pensais enfin je voulais mettre aussi le réveil de Naruto dans ce chapitre mais c'est vraiment trop différent. Leur mentalité aux deux sont presque opposés et dans celle de Naruto... Faut préparer les mouchoirs :'( ... hé hé

Bonne lecture!! ... Et oubliez pas les critiques ;D

* * *

Chapitre 2: Renaissance

Je me reveilla en sursaut. Je me rappela soudain de tout. Et même d'être mort.

Alors pourquoi là, je voyais un petit garçon avec une trop grande cicatrice qui lui parcourait la poitrine?

Je planais calmement au dessus de ce corps. J'étais effrayé. Je ne comprenais rien.

Je criais, criais et criais... Personne ne repondait.

J'avais peur.

Pendant quelques minutes, je me forçais à hurler, j'essayais d'attraper des choses ou de reveiller le petit.

Tout ça sans succés.

J'en eu assez et decida de sortir. J'essaya la fenêtre mais quelque chose me bloqua le passage. Je fis alors demi-tour et passa au travers de la porte. Je me fis horreur et me retena tant bien que mal de pleurer. Je ne contrôlais plus rien; et je detestais ça.

Autour de moi, tout le monde s'activait. Des médecins couraient presque, des infirmières à leurs pieds. Des patients attendaient leurs tours et les familles pleuraient presque toutes. Que se soit pour l'attente ou la sentence.

Et enfin, parmis tout de chahut, je pus reconnaître Papa.

Il avait trés mauvaise mine. Et j'étais sûr d'avoir pu distinguer ses yeux rougis. Je connais mon père, il avait pleuré.

Je réalisa soudain. Personne ne me voyait, personne ne m'etendait, et papa faisait peur à voir.

J'étais bien mort.

Je me mis à chialer. Je pleurais et pleurais encore. J'étais seul, tout seul.

J'appelais mon père, je criais son nom - j'espèrais que lui m'entendrait- mais il ne me remarqua même pas. Du coup, je pleurais encore plus.

Je ne voulais pas!

Je n'ai jamais dis à papa combien je l'aime!

Je n'ai jamais dis à papa combien il est le meilleur, le plus important pour moi, le plus fantastique! Combien j'ai toujours été fier de lui!

Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire que j'étais désolé.

Je voulais lui dire au revoir!

Je ne voulais pas mourir!

Il est tout seul. Maman est parti. Si je ne suis plus là, qui s'occupera de lui? Comment fera-t-il tout seul? Il ne sait même pas faire bouiller de l'eau sans se brûler.

Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. On avait encore besoin de moi. Si seulement, oui si seulement, on pouvait me donner une nouvelle chance.

Pendant que je priais, les larmes aux joues, une femme -brune- me traversa le corps. C'était deguelasse et la sensation était affreuse. Elle sembla courir vers mon point d'origine et bientôt, je me sentis aspirer vers cette pièce, moi aussi. En une seconde, je m'y trouvais mais je n'étais plus seul. Je vis ce jeune garçon, ce même petit garçon, en deux exemplaires.

Il s'était cloné?

Celui allongé sur le lit ne bougeait pas, ne respirait presque plus. Le second, debout à côté de l'autre avait un regard grave? Puis il me sourit et me tendit sa main.

"Je peux t'offrir ce que tu souhaites. Ta seconde chance."

Je le regardais perplexe et lui repondit:

"Comment?"

Il me sourit de plus belle et ajouta:

"Suis-moi"

Je pris sa main tendue et nous nous retrouvions à deux, dans son corps à lui. Et son coeur se remit à battre correctement.

Il faisait noir, je n'y voyais rien. Mais lui semblait connaître l'endroit. En même temps, c'est son corps à lui. Je me laissais guider par le gamin. Nous marchâmes ainsi quelques temps, main dans la main, et nous arrivâmes bientôt dans un endroit "ensolleilé". Il y faisait clair et chaud. Il me lâcha la main et se mit à courir. Il hurla:

" C'est mon jardin secret! Bienvenue dans mon monde!"

Il semblait tout heureux. Il courait dans tous les sens, riait aux éclats. Il était vraiment beau. Puis il prit un air serieux, revint vers moi et parla.

"Je peux t'aider. A qui veux-tu adresser tes adieux?" me demanda-t-il sûr de lui.

"Namikaze-sensei". lui repondis-je simplement.

"D'accord."

Il se remit à rire et me prit de nouveau la main.

Le décor autour de nous changea radicalement. L'endroit était bleu nuit et le garçon m'expliqua qu'ici, j'avais une emprise totale sur son corps. Que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Il sourit et s'en alla.

Il ne m'avait posé aucune question sur moi ou mes intentions. Rien. Comme s'il savait déjà que je ne lui ferais rien. Et le lieu, comment savait-il que j'aimais la nuit?

Je n'y reflechis pas longtemps et fis en sorte de reveiller son corps endormi. J'ouvris un oeil puis deux. Je remarqua alors la femme de tout à l'heure qui me tenait la main. Enfin sa main à lui, enfin son corps quoi!

Le petit revint à moi, me demanda l'accés; je le lui laissa.

"Kurenai-mama, je veux voir Namikaze-sensei. Tu peux m'aider?"

"Bien sur chéri. Je le fais appeler tout de suite."

Il me relaissa le contrôle et m'expliqua que cette femme est sa mère adoptive. Et il repartit aussi simplement qu'il était venu. Comme si, pour lui, tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu.

Je ne le comprenais pas vraiment mais on ne me laissa pas le temps d'y bucher. Papa venait d'arriver. Je le vis et me remit à pleurer. Il s'excusa. Je le traitais d'imbécile.

"Papa est un idiot! Pourquoi tu t'excuses? C'est à moi de le faire!"

Je me leva d'un bond mais tomba aussitôt. J'étais trés affaibli. Papa me gronda.

"Attention! Fais attention voyons! Tu vas te blesser encore plus!"

"Pardon papa". lui repondis-je doucement.

"Tu vas bien Naruto?" me demanda-t-il inquièt.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite. Qui c'était ce _Naruto_? Le petit garçon me cria de je ne sais où que c'était lui, Naruto. Et je réalisa que je contrôlais son corps mais pas son apparence. Je me mis à rire et me trouva idiot.

"Je vais bien!! Et vous?"

Il sembla surpris par ma question et força un sourire.

"J'ai vu mieux." Il detourna le regard. Je ne voulais pas le voir triste.

"Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas être si triste pour votre fils." Il écarquilla les yeux.

Je repris: "Je suis sûr qu'il va trés bien là où il est! Et qu'il n'est pas seul!" Il se mit à pleurer.

"Ne pleures pas Papa! Je.. Kyûbi serait triste. Vous n'êtes pas seul. Il ne vous laissera jamais seul. Alors souriez! Vous savez que votre fils vous aimait énormement, ne le rendez pas malheureux avec toutes ces larmes!... Allez papa, tu es un homme! Je t'aimerai toujours!! Ne l'oublie pas! Je t'aime papa!! ... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il vous aurait dis, je pense".

Il essaya ses larmes et m'offrit un sourire d'une sincérité éclatante.

Mon dieu, que j'aimais mon père!

Il me souria et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'ajouter: "Merci mon grand. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Merci beaucoup; vraiment."

Il se leva, me regarda une dernière fois et s'en alla. Il ne restait plus que le petit et moi, ainsi que sa mère.

A l'intérieur du gamin, j'éclata en sanglots alors que lui éclata de rire.

J'étais heureux et soulagé. Papa venait de sourire, d'un de ces sourires dont il est le seul à avoir le secret, ces magnifiques sourires si simpliste qui vous donne du courage, ces uniques sourires de papa.

Mon père est un héros.

Maintenant quand je repense à mon reveil, je me trouve toujours stupide d'avoir autant pleurer; comme une fillette en plus. Et le morveux se plaît à me le rappeler. Kuso Chibi! Dire que ma vie a réellement commencé ce jour-là ... .

_à suivre..._

* * *

**_Sachiyo:_** Voilaaaaaa! Encore un petit chapitre - mauvais qui plus est ! Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, le réveil est raconté au passé mais Kyûbi est au présent. Enfin comment dire ... dites-vous qu'il vous raconte un souvenir dans une conversation au présent xD

Tsubaki-san: Rien compris moi...

**_Sachiyo:_** Désoléeeeee!!!!

Bon ben, je file tout de suite écrire le chapitre 3 soit le même que celui-ci mais du point de vue de Naruto! Il sera plus long et plus triste aussi!

Merci.

Sasuke: Et moi, j'apparais quand? Et puis c'est quoi ça? Ton futur **Neji**_Sasu_? Neji seme? C'est ça ouais! Tu réves! Et puis comment ça du ItaNaru? Qui t'as autorisé? Déjà qu'elle est nulle ta fic, en plus tu fais des couples pas logiques et surtout, tu m'empêches d'epanouir mon amour avec Naruto!

**_Sachiyo :_** ...

Sasuke: Et _blablabla bla bla blablabla_

_**Sachiyo:** _Oui oui. Bien sûr! Oui...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre:** alors euh.. je crois en total UA, OOC, yaoi et/ou hétéro; POV KyûNaru.. une idée de deathfic qui traine aussi :o

**Couples:** Aucun pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je pense que ça débouchera sur un ItaNaru en passant par un SasuNaru et/ou un NejiSasu.. J'hésite :p

**Disclamer:** Vous le savez, rien ne m'appartient, excepté l'idée.

**Résumé:** Leurs vies ne sont que mensonges, et pourtant ensemble, ils trouveront la vérité... Pov Kyûbi et Naruto. En alternance.

**Note:** Alors alors, ce passage là a été écrit sur du " _Torn appart_" un OST de bleach à environ 01:30 du mat' ca va de soi ;D le 08/06/09 (Oui, je sais, c'est prét depuis longtemps mais hey! On a pas toujours le temps de recopier surtout que je crois que personne ne me lit mais bon :'[ ).. Song assez triste d'ailleurs :p Elle m'inspire vraiment :) Et retapé sur du "_Passion (after the battle)_" de Hikaru Utada. Il me semble que c'est le générique de fin de Kingdom Hearts. Il me semble j'ai dis hein!

**Note2:** Je pensais que ça serait triste mais en faite non, ça va ^^ Enfin, je pense. Aprés chacun sa sensibilité mais il y a quand même un passage qui peut choquer donc je déconseille aux plus sensibles!! Mais au moins, vous êtes prévenus :)!

Il me semble avoir tout dis!!

**Note3 (ou note qui a rien à voir avec la fic :p):** Aaaaaah, j'ai passé mon bac français today... galère!!!!! Quatre heures assise sur la même chaise, crevant la dalle, et gratant sur les feuilles comme une folle --' En plus, c'est l'écriture d'invention que j'ai choisi, le truc bien galère dans la vie. Dire que je suis en paix avec le monde. Pourquoi le monde vient-il me faire la guerre?? En plus, mal au petit doigt (droit pour l'info non existencielle xp). Surtout que la dernière heure, en pensant bêtement que j'avais de la marge je prenais mon temps et qu'en regardant l'heure j'ai vu "_11:25_".. Et la je me suis dis: " Tu as deux solutions ma fille: soit tu meures de faim sur ta table et t'écris le max de choses... soit tu écris le max de choses et tu meures ensuite sur ta table":p Trés varié nee ?

Bonne lecture!!!!! **_Reviews?_** =D

**

* * *

****Pov Naruto.**

Alors que je dormais paisiblement, quelque chose me tira de ma léthargie. Des cris. Quelqu'un criait à s'en déchirer les poumons.

J'ouvris un oeil, puis deux. Et je le vis. Juste au dessus de moi. Ce garçon au regard perdu, cherchant une aide quelconque. Je ne bougeais pas, j'attendais simplement. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers la fenêtre et en un instant - une brève seconde - un souvenir traumatisant me revenait en mémoire.

Je m'en souvenais trés bien. J'avais alors quatre ans -peut-être cinq. Deux petis garçons s'amusaient à m'embeter. Mais ce jour-là, ils étaient allés trop loin. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Le premier garçon m'interpella:

" Alors petit, on aime aller dehors?" qu'il disait. Et je lui repondais que oui, j'aimais être dehors. Le second ricana, et dit d'un ton sûr : " Hahaha! Alors on va t'y amener! Tu verras, ce sera drôle! Tu pourras même vole!r". Il ricana encore quelques secondes durant lesquelles le premier ouvra la fenêtre de ma chambre, qui se situait au quatrième étage.

Ils s'approchèrent de moi, me soulevant et m'emmenant vers la fenêtre désormais ouverte. Je ne bougeais pas, ne criais pas, ne pleurais pas. Ceci alarma le premier qui craqua.

" Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas?! Tu n'as pas de parents, pas de famille, pas d'amis! Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas?!" Il trembla et me poussa encore plus prés du rebord. Et le second cria à son tour. "Tu n'es pas comme nous! Tu ne pleures jamais! Tu n'es pas humain! Tu es un MONSTRE!"

Ils se mirent à pleurer et tentèrent de me jeter. Je ne me débattais toujours pas. Je crois que leurs cris et pleurs ont alartés Kurenai-mama, parce qu'elle arriva en trombe à ce moment là. Elle les vit, cria et se jeta sur nous. Les garçons n'avaient pas osés me lâcher les jambes moi qui me trouvais la tête dans le vide. Pourtant je le sentais qu'ils tomberaient avec moi s'il ne me lâchaient pas vite. Kurenai-mama me ramena et les garçons partirent en pleurant. Moi, je n'en revenais toujours pas.

Si je n'étais pas si jeune, j'aurais peut-être compris qu'un enfant ayant perdu ses parents mais en les ayant aussi connus ne peut réprimer cette envie de pleurer. Moi, je suis né sans parents... Je ne pouvais consevoir de pleurer pour des gens qui n'avaient pas existés.

Alors à leurs yeux, j'étais _**ça**_?! Un _monstre_? Parce que je n'arrivais pas à verser de larmes, cela faisait de moi un monstre?

Kurenai-mama me serra fort contre elle en pleurant elle aussi. Elle pria le Dieu auquel elle croit de m'avoir sauvé. Elle me questionna: " Tu n'as rien? Naruto?! N'aie pas peur, je suis là. Ils ne te feront plus aucun mal, je te le promet. Je suis désolé Naruto. N'aie pas peur."

Seulement, je n'avais pas peur. Juste mal, horriblement mal. Tellement que je n'arrivais même pas à en pleurer. C'était tellement douloureux que j'étais comme anestésié.

Le lendemain, elle m'annonça qu'ils avaient été tranférés dans un autre orphelinat. Et je crois que ce fus la seule fois de ma triste vie où je versa des larmes. Je lui aggripa violemment la jambe tout en chialant. Je lui demandais de les ramener. Elle m'affirmait qu'ils étaient dangereux.

" Mais ils sont les seuls à rester avec moi! Ils sont les seuls! Les seuls à me voir, que j'intéresse! Je veux qu'ils reviennent! Je ne veux pas être tout seul! Maman, je veux qu'ils reviennent! Ramenes-les! J'ai peur tout seul! Je veux qu'ils reviennent!!!!"

Elle s'accroupit en face de moi, les larmes aux yeux et me répondit aussi calmement qu'elle le put.

" Ne t'en fais pas poussin. Dans trois ou quatres années, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui ne te quitteras jamais. Sois patient chéri; bientôt, il sera là."

Et elle me berça, attendant simplement que je m'endorme. Elle resta prés de moi.

Oui, je m'en souvenais encore. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Et depuis ce jour, j'eu terriblement peur des fenêtres.

Comme les papillons qui entrent, jouent avec vous, mais repartent par cette horrible fenêtre aussi simplement qu'ils sont venus, rejoingnant les siens.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux incandescant tenta de passer par la fenêtre, je lui bloqua l'accés. Il se retourna alors et passa à travers la porte. Je trouvais cela quelque peu... dégoûtant. Il partit.

Je m'autorisa alors à sortir de mon enveloppe charnelle et observa mon corps allongé. A ce moment précis, mon coeur ralentit ses battements, histoire de gagner un maximum de temps pour la survie de mon corps sans mon âme. Enfin, je supposais. Une hideuse cicatrice ornait joyeusement mon thorax, comme un trésor de guerre. Au moins, je n'étais pas mort.

Je regardais autour de moi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Je la vis, essouflée mais heureuse. Elle me souria et m'affirma sans même les habituelles salutations qu'une mère fait à son fils, que le jeune homme aux cheveux de braises était _**ce**_ jeune homme. Celui que j'attendais. Celui qui resterait toujours avec moi.

" C'est lui poussin. C'est lui. J'en suis sûre. Allez appelles-le chéri."

Je me décida donc de l'appeler, comme demandé. Un instant plus tard, il était avec nous. Je vis son regard et compris ce qu'il recherchait à faire. Je lui souris et lui tendis la main.

" Je peux t'offrir ce que tu souhaites. Ta seconde chance."

Il me lança un drôle de regard et répondit.

" Comment?".

Je le trouvais naif. Je souris encore plus et ajouta: "Suis-moi". Il prit alors ma main et je le fis entrer dans mon corps.

Mon coeur retrouva un rythme normal. Comme à son habitude; mon esprit était vide, le néant. Je le guida vers une partie disons plus acceuillante de mon subconscient.

Nous marchions tranquillement sans un bruit, quand tout à coup, nous nous y trouvions. _L'endroit magique_. Mon endroit magique. Je lui lâcha la main et me mit à courir un peu partout. Je hurlais. " C'est mon jardin secret! Bienvenue dans mon monde!" .

J'étais heureux! Même Kurenai-mama n'arrivait pas à pénétrer si loin dans mon esprit. J'étais réellement heureux de pouvoir montrer ce petit coin à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Je me souvenu soudain de ma proposition. Je m'avança vers lui, sérieux, et parla. " Je peux t'aider. A qui veux-tu adresser tes adieux."

"Namikaze-sensei"

" D'accord".

Je ria un bon coup et repris sa main. Il se laissa faire... Alors comme ça, j'avais vu juste. Il voulait dire au revoir à son père? Comme si j'allais le priver de ce droit légitime!

Je l'emmena dans le coin "Je contrôle tout" de mon cerveau. Il y faisait nuit... j'aime la nuit.

Je lui expliqua brièvement les fonctions de cet endroit, que je lui laissais le total contrôle sur mon corps, ria encore, et m'en alla. Je le trouvais décidément bien naif; laisser les portes de son coeur, de ses sentiments, de ses souvenirs ainsi ouvertes... je trouvais cela vraiment stupide voire suicidaire.

Alors comme ça, ma moitié s'appellait Kyûbi no Yoko (nom de sa mère) Namikaze?! Intéressant. Il avait seize ans. Et bah, plus tout jeune l'ado!!

Je riais de ma blague... Je suis vraiment un type drôle dans la vie.

J'ignorais que je pouvais tout voir, tout ressentir, enfin, avoir les sensations de mes cinq sens, et ce sans même me "contrôler". Et donc lorsqu'il me fit ouvrir les yeux; je réalisa que Maman était toujours là ma main dans la sienne.

Je revins vers ledit Kyûbi, et lui demanda l'accés à mon corps quelques instants. Je me trouva bête de lui demander ceci mais n'y pretta plus grande intention. Je demanda à Maman d'apporter le père à l'idiot. Ce qu'elle fit.

Je m'en allais, laissant le père et le fils se retrouver tandis que de mon côté, j'ouvris les portes de mon esprit pour y laisser entrer Maman.

Elle ne doit pas savoir que je la nomme ainsi, elle n'aime pas. Mais elle a été pour moi cette mère que je n'ai jamais eu.. et je ne la verrais certainement jamais autrement.

Nous discutions du nouveau venu dans la famille. Elle riait et riait; elle était heureuse. Elle ne m'avait pas menti finalement. Et je me sentis plus vivant que jamais. J'en étais sûr. Je pouvais me créer un monde, une famille. Parce qu'à partir de ce jour, je n'étais plus seul.

L'envie de pleurer me prit aux tripes. J'étais vraiment le plus heureux des "hommes" sur cette Terre.

Je n'ai jamais cru en un quelconque Dieu mais ce jour-là, je pria de toutes mes forces pour que jamais on ne me prive de ce bonheur, et pouvoir le garder toute ma vie.

Kyûbi termina son entre-vue, et nous aussi.

Son père s'en alla, Maman le suivi. Enfin le temps d'aller nous chercher des ramens.

A l'intérieur, Kyûbi se mit à chialer comme une gamine ce qui provoqua mon hilarité.

Ces cheveux de braises ondulaient parfaitement sur son dos comme une danse de lucioles... ou je ne savais pas trop quoi mais le voir pleurer ainsi par soulagement avec ces cheveux là provoquait mon irreprésible envie de rire.

Ses cheveux étaient long attachés en une queue basse. Pourtant je pouvais trés clairement voir qu'ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Dans les creux des reins.

Allez savoir pourquoi je faisais une fixette la dessus. Mais je savais juste que ces magnifiques cheveux là contrastaient avec cette air de detresse là.

Ces cheveux là voulaient liberté, assencion, feu, joie.. Provoquaient milles et uns désirs ardent, dévoraient tout, comme un renard déchainé.. On eu dit, dans la pénombre qui composait les lieux, que sa cheveulure brillait de milles feux... comme une seule et énorme flamme embrasant tout sur son passage. Ces cheveux là m'envoûtait. Et ces cheveux là, n'allaient pas avec ces ignoble larmes que versait l'idiot. (1)

Voila pourquoi je riais à n'en plus finir. Car dans le fond, moi aussi j'avais envie de pleurer et je cherchais désespérement quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher pour ne pas laisser couler ces _choses_. Je devais rester fort; du moins pour le moment.

Aaah, maintenant quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de l'abandonner dans un caniveau ce boulet. Parce que aujourd'hui... Enfin, c'est une autre histoire.

Mais vu sous cet angle, ce jour-là, le jour de notre renaissance, nous avons sincérement été soudé... comme des siamois.

Et aujourd'hui, je veux juste l'étriper cet imbécile. Ce jour là, le 23 juillet, alors que la pluie coulait à flot, notre vie a tout bonnement commencé. Lors de ce fameux jour...

_à suivre..._

(1) Dans toutes les fics, les gens font de la "crinière" de Naruto un mythe... Et bah pas moi! Je suis en overdose de ça etc... je suis pro kyûbi!!! Vive le demon renard et sa cheveleure de roux qui parait pas moche!!! O.o 'Fin, j'espère. Et d'abord; il est pas roux!! Il est rouge !! (c'est pas mieux --')

* * *

**_Sachiyo:_** Piiiiouf!!!!!! Je sais même pas à quelle heure j'ai commencé à retaper moi!! Fatiguée!!!!!

**Tsubaki-san:** Et tu comptes faire attendre les gens encore longtemps comme ça? Et puis, c'est quoi ça? Jeter Naruto par la fenêtre??

**_Sachiyo:_** :D Bah en faite, c'est une jolie petite anecdote.

**Tsubaki-san:** --'

**_Sachiyo:_** Ca remonte à quand et _blabla blablabla bla blabla_, et encore_ blablabla_, oh et aussi _blablablabla..._

**Tsubaki-san:** Oh oui, je me souviens :D

**_Sachiyo:_** xD

**Tsubaki-san:** Bon, Sachiyo-chan étant hors circuit... oui parce que sinon, elle blablate, jacasse et on arrive plus à l'arrêter. DONC! mise hors circuit par mes plus grands soins, je vous annonce qu'elle est désolée des fautes resistantes!! Qu'elle est en paix avec le monde, alors que le monde n'entre pas en guerre avec elle! (son expression du moment :p) Voilaaaa!!!!

Sasuke: Et c'est quand qu'on me voit moi :D ?

**_Sachiyo:_** Hahaha, dans looooiiiin!!!!

Sasuke: Comment ça? è_é

**_Sachiyo:_** Ha ha ha.. le prochain chapitre?

Sasuke: J'aime mieux ça ;)

**_Sachiyo_**/**Tsubaki-san:** Tortionnaire!! Tyran!!!

_**Reviews please...**_

Merci.

**PS: ATTENTION!! A ceux qui lisent!!! Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster la suite dans les deux semaines qui suivent... le bac, le petit job d'été, la famille, les vacances.. etc. En revanche, je vous promet de faire mon maximum pour poster le plus rapidement dans la mesure du possible. Parce que j'aime pas faire attendre. Peut-être que je l'aurais le temps hein, mais c'est juste au cas où! Merci à vous :)**


End file.
